


Unexpected

by ghostyouknow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fallen Castiel, First Time, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyouknow/pseuds/ghostyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had gone into heat, was still in heat, and he hadn't trusted Dean with that info.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryfndor_goddes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gryfndor_goddes).



After his second knock failed to get so much as an angel version of 'fuck off,” Dean kicked in Cas' door. The idiot had requested a room to himself – said he was done with Dean's snoring, like they both didn't know the snorer was Sam – and found himself blinking into the dim. Castiel had shut off the lights and curled himself into bed, judging from the shape of the lump.

“Cas. Hey, man. You okay?”

A head poked out from the blankets. “I told you not to disturb me.”

“Have you even moved since you locked yourself in here?”

Castiel turned his head away, his jaw clenching.

And that's when the scent hit Dean. Make that _scents_. As in the warm, alluring scent of Castiel's heat and the _other_.

The alpha.

Dean stepped back, feeling like he'd belly-flopped on hard water. He knew Castiel had been falling, getting more and more human, but he didn't know it had gone this far. Castiel had gone into heat, was still in heat, and he hadn't trusted Dean with that info. What the fuck did he think he was going to do? Make fun of him? Proposition him? Tell his alpha younger brother to run in and have some fun?

Castiel was an angel – or a former one – and Dean was all for him discovering the joys of sex. But heat was no joke, and no way was Cas prepared for that shit.

Sam. Fuck. Did Sam know?

Of course Sam knew. His nose was twenty times better than Dean's.

Dean heard someone rustling around in the bathroom. “Who is he? Were you safe? Did he hurt you?”

Castiel's head turned so sharply Dean was surprised not to hear a snap. He threw aside the covers and stood, wearing nothing but Jimmy Novak's old birthday suit. “I asked you to leave me alone.”

“You're in heat!” Dean averted his eyes.

“I'm told this... phase of the mating cycle, won't last much longer.” Castiel swallowed. “I'll go on suppressants of course, and I've taken steps to avoid pregnancy.”

“That's not the point, Cas! Why didn't you tell me? I could've ...”

Castiel raised his eyebrows.

“... helped,” Dean finished lamely. He wasn't saying that he'd fuck Cas – even if he didn't tend to chase after chicks, his beta status meant that 95 percent of omegas wanted fuck-all to do with him. But this was Castiel. They were supposed to be friends. Or brothers in arms. Whatever dumb term could encompass everything that had led them here – to the apocalypse and Cas becoming human enough to go into heat.

The bathroom door creaked open, bringing with it a new wave of _eau de satisfied alpha_. “Is there a problem out here?”

Dean gaped at Jo.

Jo's eyes narrowed on Dean. “Don't you dare give him any trouble, Dean Winchester.”

“I don't require protection,” Castiel said, his voice clipped. But Dean could see the way he was already responding to Jo's scent, and not just because the dude was still naked. “How's the water temperature?”

“Water's fine.” Jo stepped into the doorway. She, at least, had covered herself in a towel. Not that the towel hid every... bump. “You coming anytime soon?”

“Hopefully.” Castiel seemed to stare straight past Dean, his cheeks a little red, his eyes a little glazed. Poor bastard probably didn't know what had hit him.

“I'll let myself out,” Dean said. He slammed the door on his way out, mostly by accident. They probably didn't even notice.

Cas was in heat.

_Fuck._

###


End file.
